megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
High Max
}} in Japan, is an antagonist from Mega Man X6. Created by Gate from a piece of Zero's DNA, he acts as a false leader in the "investigation" of the Zero Nightmare, goading other Reploids into working with him. High Max is shown to be very arrogant and considers himself superior to both X and Zero in terms of specs. When they defeat him, he expresses surprise that they were able to do so. By defeating High Max in a secret area hidden within one of the eight Investigator stages, Gate will challenge the Maverick Hunters directly, and the first Secret Laboratory stage will become accessible, even without having to defeat the remaining Mavericks, if any. Strategy High Max will descend alternately from either the left or right side of the screen. He will ascend and change his position each time he is damaged or when he finishes an attack. When first encountered, he is practically invincible and X must simply outlast him. When encountered again, whether in the secret areas (after Zero is unlocked) or in Gate's Lab, the player must get creative to defeat him. X should stun him with charged X-Buster, then use any special weapon to damage him. Even though Magma Blade is considered his weakness, any one of them is effective damage wise, with Metal Anchor recommended for its firing angle that can hit from diagonally below to damage him or the Yammar Option would be a good option to damage High Max because Dragonflies (Yammar Option) can fire in all directions, having a chance to hit with accuracy to High Max when he is stunned. The Shadow Armor's charged attack is also effective against him, and High Max also takes considerable damage from said armor's Giga Attack; likewise, the Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike is also highly damaging. Zero should do the exact reverse of this strategy — use Shouenzan or any other special move to stun him, followed by regular Z-Saber strikes. During the final confrontation, High Max will immediately surround himself with two destructible rectangular shields. His new attack patterns include: * High Max will fire off several quick energy balls at X/Zero. Dashing from one spot to another can evade this attack easily. * After an attack or after he is damaged, High Max will drop down and hover from one end of the screen to the other and disappear off the top. Squatting down can avoid this easily. * High Max will charge a small energy ball, then surround himself in two rings. He is invulnerable during this period. Alternately, during the final confrontation, he will instead surround himself with two rectangular shields, one at the front and one at the back. These can be destroyed with a powerful attack in a single hit such as Zero's Rekkouha or Ensuizan. High Max also takes considerable damage from Zero's Z-Buster, Sentsuizan or Rakukoujin, as well as X's charged Guard Shell once the shields are down. The player should also note then when High Max goes from one side of the screen to the other (and that the player has not destroyed the two rectangular shields) the player will still take damage even when squatting down. * High Max will charge a large energy ball and slam it against the wall. Alternately, he will stay in one spot and fire off the large energy ball from his chest that follows the same pattern as his hovering. * High Max will hover to the center of the screen and repeatedly fire off large energy balls until the end of the battle. He performs in both confrontations, however in the second battle he is able of using this attack immediately if the player manages to destroy High Max's shields five times in a row. Other appearances High Max appeared as an Unit card in TEPPEN. Dialogues Gallery HighMaxDefeatMMX6.png|High Max after his defeat. HighMaxbust.jpg|Bust shot of High Max. HighMaxMugshot.jpg|High Max's mugshot. Arte conceitual High Max.jpg|Concept art GateandHighMax.jpg|Gate creating High Max HighMaxa.jpg|An alternate concept art of High Max TEPPEN DON 086 art.png|High Max in TEPPEN TEPPEN AKUMA 006 art.png|High Max in TEPPEN TEPPEN TFS 090 art.png|High Max in TEPPEN Videos MegaMan X6 High Max Optional No Damage Xtreme Mode (Part 7)|X vs High Max !!! O !!! Mega man X6 High Max(no damage & no Armor)|X vs High Max (Gate's Lab) Trivia * High Max has two common quotes during battle - one is which is the name of the large blue energy sphere attack he utilizes when saying the line, and he will often follow up with "Muda da" ("It's useless"), presumably referring to X's inability to damage him. * High Max bore several similarities to the Dragon Ball Z villain Cell. Both characters were created by mad scientists with a particular obsession/grudge against the main protagonist(s), both characters were developed using in part the protagonists' template, both characters emphasized perfection to such an extent that they came across as haughty as a result, and both characters even shared the same Japanese voice actor, Norio Wakamoto. ** Both characters also possess a technique named "Death Ball"; in Cell's case however, his version is a copied variation of another character's technique from his home series. *High Max is one of a handful of Mavericks absent from the Worlds Unite crossover event from Archie Comics. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Male Reploids Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:Characters voiced by Norio Wakamoto Category:X Challenge bosses